


Striking A Deal

by bumble_Bree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Double Penetration, M/M, Object Insertion, PWP, Porn, Rimming, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumble_Bree/pseuds/bumble_Bree
Summary: Draco finds a way to get what he wants. As usual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K.Rowling and Bloomsbury and I seek no profit from this work.

 

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and bit into the pillow simply because it was too soon to be groaning and begging already. Draco had only just got down there for heaven’s sake.

And yet, when his boyfriend twirled his tongue more firmly around the rim of his arsehole, Harry couldn’t help it – he moaned throatily and lifted his head to choke out a hoarse, “Fuck.”

There was a faint hint of a chuckle and a heated murmur of, “You taste amazing,” before the tongue prodded its entire way into his arse, licking and pulling, sucking open his hole and laving it until it dripped.

Harry cursed softly and began rutting into the sheets, driving his cock up against the mattress as Draco licked and licked at his arse, his fingers gentle on his arse cheeks, holding him firmly open.

Harry’s face felt hot and his ears rang shrilly – he couldn’t understand why he found it so incredibly dirty, so amazingly filthy when Draco did that to him. Harry barely ever actually let him, but Draco had been so wickedly cute in the way he’d wheedled him into turning over and Harry had only been able to refuse so many times.

And really, he couldn’t begrudge Draco this. He knew Draco wouldn’t go beyond just the rimming; Draco knew how awkward and uncomfortable Harry got at the thought of having things up his bum and Harry knew Draco would never push it. It just worked perfectly for them that Harry was a stubborn, unwavering top and Draco was a shameless, unapologetic bottom.

But for some reason, Harry ‘s boyfriend loved eating his arse out and it was such a sweet, selfless thing that Harry found himself giving in without too much fuss, because nobody but his Draco would get so hot at the thought of eating him out and then _not_ want to fuck him after.

Draco flicked his tongue relentlessly at his rim until Harry shook from it and then gently applied suction, pushing a hand under Harry to give his cock a few firm tugs and bring him to a very loud, violent orgasm.

Draco pulled his tongue out of Harry and licked his way up his back in one, long, wet stroke, right up to the nape of his neck where he murmured, “That sounded like a good one.”

Harry, still panting raggedly into his pillow, turned around in a quick movement, and brought Draco down on his back in a wild flail of pale limbs, rolling atop the blond and firmly kissing him.

Draco moaned into the kiss and grabbed Harry’s head with two handfuls of hair, licking around the inside of his teeth. Harry kissed him nonstop, barely letting the smaller man breathe, until Draco moaned and growled into his mouth and bucked his leaking cock against his belly.

Then he broke away, reached out to the bottom bedside drawer and pulled out a large strap on dildo, the shaft an enormous length of jet black. Draco shuddered under him and whined softly. “Please.”

“Ssshhh.”

Harry quietly buckled up the strap on, carefully placing the dildo right above his own half hard cock, and then reached for the lube, thumbing open the tube and squeezing some directly onto the head of the dildo.

“Hold on,” he growled, and Draco obediently clutched the headboard behind him with both hands, his expression one of desperation, his knees falling open.

Harry leaned forward and tickled Draco’s furled arsehole with the head, spreading around the lube and making Draco whine again. Then, with firm, steady pressure, he pushed in the dildo, making Draco gasp out loudly, his feet lifting off the bed.

He began thrusting immediately, and Draco moaned, his channel tight, hot and being worked open without prep, the burn of the slick dildo making him see stars. Harry thrust without pause, snapping his hips fervidly, his hands holding Draco’s hips firmly in place.

Draco threw his head back as the dildo found and battered his prostate repeatedly, his balls tightening in that tell tale way.

“Harry!” he croaked, and Harry leaned forward to kiss him, speeding up the strokes, his own cock hardening to push up against the dildo, slapping the curve of Draco’s arse. He reached down, grabbed Draco’s cock and stroked him in swift, hard strokes, Draco’s back leaving the bed as he came in hot streaks of white. “Harry, oh god!”

Harry counted up to sixty in his head, kissing wet paths up and down Draco’s neck, licking his jaw and nibbling his earlobe, staying still and careful not to let the dildo slip out. When Draco turned his head to kiss him, Harry kissed him back for a few seconds more and then drew back, reaching once more for the lube.

He took a dollop of the sweet scented stuff and coated his cock generously, hissing at the smooth slide of his fingers over his renewed erection.

Draco whimpered when Harry pushed the dildo upwards and nudged the head of his cock under it, against his arsehole. “Oh god, please, Harry,” he moaned, even as he grabbed the insides of his knees and brought his legs up.

With a slight smile, Harry held his gaze, positioned his cock securely, and firmly jerked his hips forward, pushing his erection in along with the dildo.

Draco screamed, loudly and piteously, his hands reaching out for Harry, lip trembling, grey eyes pleading as Harry kissed him again, whispering soothing words into his hair, stroking his face and nibbling his neck. Draco whimpered into his shoulder, gripping him tightly.

“Do you want me to pull out, baby?” Harry asked, his voice rough with need.

“No.” Draco’s answer was firm, despite his voice being a soft quaver. “Want this.”

“Hurt too much?”

“No, ‘s good,” Draco sighed, tangling his fingers into Harry’s hair. “You make it good.”

Harry smiled, lowering his mouth onto the pink pout and sucking the lips gently. “You’re perfect, you know that?”

“Yes,” Draco grinned and his half lidded eyes and flushed cheeks made Harry’s heart sing at how beautiful he was. He chucked softly.

“Git.”

“C’mon, fuck me,” Draco gasped softly as Harry slid in deeper. “Oh god, yes!”

Harry began a hard, firm rut into him, sweat trickling down his face, the hard length of the dildo pressed so close against his own and the tight, scorching grip of Draco’s slick channel around them making his skin tingle with pleasure.

Reaching between them, Harry curled his fingers around Draco’s twitching cock, wanking it with swift strokes, making Draco sob and throw his head from side to side.

“Harry! Oh, fuck! Harry, yes!”

“So good,” Harry murmured. “So tight, you’re so tight. You take it so well, baby, you’re incredible.”

Draco arched against him, his eyes shut, his hips bucking upwards, his mouth opening in loud gasping moans. Harry released his cock and grazed a fingernail over one pink nipple, twisting it gently while sucking on the crook of Draco’s neck.

Draco threw his head back with a long scream as he came, his nails digging hard into Harry’s sweaty back, his breath coming out in broken sobs, his body shuddering and twitching so beautifully that Harry, impatient for his own release, grabbed both his legs and pounded furiously into the wet, clenching hole, swearing under his breath as he came into the spent blond beneath him.

Draco, pliant and sticky, made a soft noise as Harry pulled both his cock and the dildo out of him, giving it a teasing twist as he did so, making Draco hiss and buck gently.

He threw the dildo aside with a muted thump before falling forward onto Draco, pulling him against himself, kissing him gently, massaging the loose, wet rim of his arsehole with tender fingers.

“Been a while since we did that,” Draco said softly, smiling slyly.

“Well, since you haven’t shown any signs of asking for it lately,” Harry sucked on the love bite he’d left on Draco’s neck a while back, making the patch of skin stand out angry red, causing Draco to hiss again. “You know I love fucking you open like that.”

“Here’s my deal,” Draco tilted his head back and let Harry suck more bruises into his damp skin. “Every time you let me rim you, you get to fuck me open with how many ever dildos you want.”

Harry breathed in sharply and pulled his head back to stare at a wickedly grinning Draco. “Fuck, I love how slutty you are.”

“What else do you love?” Draco kissed his chin.

“Your gorgeous arse,” Harry cupped his bum lovingly.

“Go on.”

“Your remarkably talented tongue.”

Draco sniggered. “And?”

“You.”

Draco pressed a sweet kiss on his mouth. “That so?”

“Mhmm.”

“Stupid sappy Gryffindor,” Draco teased, pressing closer to him. “Love you – and your sappy cock,” he added, earning an amused chuckle.

 

 


End file.
